(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to triazole derivatives having the inhibiting activity of lipid peroxidation.
(2) Prior Art of the Invention
It is known that lipid peroxide has the property to induce denaturation of the membrane or the emzyme which causes the injury and function lowering of the cells, and has the property to involve with various diseases such as arteriosclerotic diseases including myocardial and cerebral infarctions, liver diseases, pulmonary edema, skin diseases and eye diseases, and ageing.
As the agents to inhibit lipid peroxidation, there are reported vinpocetine (Neuropsychic Pharmacology, vol. 7, page 113, 1985), idebenone (Pharmacology and Therapy, vol. 13, page 673, 1985) and the like. However, any compounds sufficient for its activity have not been found.
As a result of the earnest resarches on compounds having triazole skeleton, the present inventors have found novel triazole derivatives useful as the inhibitors of lipid peroxidation.